Luigi's Show Time
by RnoOroZ
Summary: Il est temps de montrer aux personnes, de quoi Luigi est capable ! Vivez l'aventure de Luigi qui sera particulièrement longue et avec des rencontres inattendues ! Arc de LittleToad. It's time to show people what Luigi can do! Live the adventure of Luigi which will be particularly long and with unexpected encounters! LittleToad's Bow.
1. Chapter 1

Quelque part dans le Royaume Champi :

Mario : Attrape ma main ! Je viens te sauver !

Luigi : Mais laisse-moi un jour vaincre Bowser ! Moi aussi je rêve d'être un héro du Royaume Champi.

Mario : Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. On se casse !

Luigi : Toi...

Mais que se passe t-il ?! On parle de Bowser, le koopa maléfique ?

Bref, nous re-voilà au Château de Peach, dirigeante du Royaume Champi.

Peach : Luigi ! En ce moment tu sèmes le désordre dans ce Royaume ! Déjà de un , tu as ruiné l'anniversaire de Daisy, de deux tu as oublié de me servir le thé à midi et de trois, tu mènes une attaque dans le château de Browser ! Expliques-toi !

Luigi : Mes excuses mon honneur ! Je vous donne mes excuses !

Peach : Tu n'as plus le droit de sortir du château. Seul Mario a le droit. Tu t'en aller à présent.

Luigi sort de la salle. Il est à présent triste de ne plus avoir de liberté. Il se rend dans sa chambre et se couche dans son lit.

Luigi : Si seulement j'avais de la chance comme Mario. Je fais quelque chose pour ma patrie et à la fin c'est mon stupide frère qui obtient la récompense. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir. Lui a avalé le champi feu, lui donnant un accès vers une maîtrise du feu. Ah ! Je n'ai jamais de chance.

Et oui ! Dans le monde, il existe des fruits permettant d'obtenir des pouvoirs dont chacun est unique. Des milliers de personnes s'entre-tuent pour obtenir ces fruits.

Luigi voulait en obtenir un. Il rêvait aussi d'être le meilleur héro du monde.

Luigi : Je vais essayer d'en obtenir un !

La fenêtre était ouverte. Sans hésitation, il décida de s'en aller en laissant un message écrit.

Luigi : Il est temps pour moi de partir à la cueillette d'un pouvoir ! Yes !

* * *

Cette histoire vient de commencer ! Ladies and gentlemens, voici le Luigi's SHOW TIME !

 ** _Luigi's Show Time : Acte 1 : Arc 1 : La Vallée des Toads_**

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Luigi et ses problèmes. Le champi-étoile._**

* * *

Luigi est dans le jardin de Peach. Il y avait seulement à ses alentours Papi-Toad et son élève.

Papi-Toad : Tu sais mon fiston, pour obtenir un pouvoir, il faut avoir mangé un fruit spécial. On appelle ses fruits : Les champixstras !

Son élève : Il existe encore des fruits comme ça ?!

Papi-Toad : Bien sûr ! Ohh ! Un Royaume détient un fruit en ce moment. Il est précieux et personne ne l'a encore mangé !

Son élève : Oh ! Impressionnant !

Luigi, qui était caché dans les parages, écoutait attentivement. Il était plus émerveillé que l'élève du Papi-Toad.

Luigi : Humm...Voilà un moyen d'obtenir un champixtra ! Mais, où se situe ce royaume ?!

Papi-Toad : Le royaume des Toads , mon cher Luigi !

Luigi sursauta. Le vieil-homme l'avait remarqué.

Luigi : Comment m'avez-vous remarqué ?!

Papi-Toad : Vous n'êtes pas discret. Tout simplement. Vous voulez faire quoi au Royaume des Toads ? Je vous écoute.

Luigi : Eh bien...Je veux tout simplement...Non ! Je ne veux pas vous le dire !

Papi-Toad : Mais voyons Luigi, vous pouvez me le dire.

Luigi : Non !

Papi-Toad : Sinon je peux tout simplement dire à la princesse Peach que vous vous êtes évadé.

Luigi : Non ! Je vous en supplie. Je veux tout simplement obtenir ce fruit.

Papi-Toad : Quoi ?! Vous plaisantez quand même !

Luigi : S'il vous plaît. Je veux moi aussi être comme Mario. Donnez-moi l'emplacement de ce royaume.

Papi-Toad : Mais tu ne connais pas le fruit ! Il est encore mystérieux.

Luigi : S'il vous plaît.

Papi-Toad : Si tu le veux vraiment. Alors vas-y ! Obtiens ce fruit et deviens plus fort et sauve les personnes en détresse grâce à ce pouvoir. Celui qui mange un champixtra, ne peut pas être une personne normale ! Le Royaume se situe à l'est du Royaume de Daisy et son nom est LittleToad. Ne te fais pas prendre ! Ou tu risqueras une lourde peine.

Luigi (en pleurant) : Oui ! Je vous suis reconnaissant ! Merci infiniment.

Papi-Toad : Hé mon garçon ! Et si tu obtient ce fruit, demande à un Toad du royaume de te le faire maîtriser.

Luigi : Oui ! Au revoir ! Et si quelqu'un vous demande où je suis, ne lui répondez pas.

Papi-Toad : Oui ! Je le ferai.

Luigi s'en va. Il était en route vers ce champixtra. Notre héro va bientôt changer. Et peut-être, il deviendra le meilleur héro du monde ? Qui sait.

Notre aventurier était à présent proche du Royaume de Daisy. Il devait se faire discret. C'était un royaume coloré et beau avec des paysages variés : collines, villes et forêts.

Luigi était proche du royaume. Le voilà maintenant devant la porte de LittleToad. La capitale est juste devant ses yeux, lumineuse et dont les habitants sont des petits champignons : les toads.

Au moment où il avance, il entendit une personne crier fort. Une personne qui allait sûrement l'intéresser.

Toadette : Cher citoyens et citoyennes du Royaume LittleToad ! Un fruit assez particulier a été retrouvé ! Nul connait le pouvoir de cet aliment. Cependant ne nous connaissons aucune personne digne d'obtenir son pouvoir. Nous ferons le nécessaire pour le protéger, attendant une personne digne de le prendre !

Luigi (murmurant ) : Mince ! Cela ne va pas être facile.

Toadette : Alors s'il vos plaît ! Je vous demande de...

Soudainement, une explosion se fait ressentir prêt de la place de ToadLakeCity.

Toadette : Mais qui-est-ce ?!

Bowser : Moi ! L'ultime dévastateur de ce monde, Bowser ! Je suis ici pour voler ce fruit et débloquer son pouvoir. Gardes ! Attrapez cette peste et donnez moi ce champixtra !

Les koopas avaient pris en otage Toadette. Tout les spectateurs sont sous le choc même Luigi.

Bowser : Chers petits champignons ! Vous allez voir comment je vais déguster ce fruit ! Amenez-le moi !

Toadette : Non tu n'es pas digne de le manger ! Il faut que je...!

Luigi, regardant la scène, se met à réfléchir et pense passer à l'action.

Luigi : Bon, vieux, tu dois montrer de quoi tu es capable. Il serait temps de passer à l'action et montrer qu'il existe aussi un certain Luigi !

Sans réfléchir, notre héro entre en scène :

Luigi : Hé l'imbécile de koopa ! Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose d'incroyable ?! Tu vas vivement le regretter !

Sans aucune hésitation, il prit des mains de Toadette le fruit et le mangea.

Bowser : Non ! Toi enflure ! Je vais t'écraser !

Luigi : Le goût est amer !

Bowser : Tu oses défier le grand maître du monde. Sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai mangé des tonnes de fruits pour obtenir des pouvoirs et tout cela en éliminant leurs anciens possesseurs !

Luigi : Tu vas me dire que tu as tué des personnes innocentes pour ainsi les obtenir ?!

Bowser : Exactement, et d'ailleurs tu es le prochain, toi moustache verte et ton frère Mario !

Luigi : Non ! Je ne peux pas mourir ici !

Bowser : Fallait y penser !

Toadette : Luigi ! Enfuis-toi tu n'as aucune chance face à lui ! Dépêches-toi ou tu vas y passer !

Luigi est immobile et ne sait pas quoi faire. Peut-être est-ce la fin pour lui ?

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Semaine 45 (chapitre 2 )**_


	2. Chapter 1 (EN)

Somewhere in the Kingdom Champi:

Mario: Catch my hand! I come to save you!

Luigi: But let me a day conquer Bowser! I also dream to be a héro of the Kingdom Champi.

Mario: It is not the instant to speak about it. They break!

Luigi: You...

But that takes place t-il?! They speak about Bowser, the baleful koopa?

In short, to us re - here is in the Castle of Peach, leader of the Kingdom Champi.

Peach: Luigi! At present you seed riot in this Kingdom! Already of one, you ruined Daisy's birthday, of two you forgot to serve me the tea at midday and of three, you lead an attack in the castle of Browser! Explain you!

Luigi: My excuses my honour! I give you my excuses!

Peach: You do not any more have the right to go out of the castle. The Only one Mario has the right. You to leave currently.

Luigi goes out of the room. He is currently sad to have no more freedom. He goes in his room and lies down in his bed.

Luigi: If only I was lucky as Mario. I do something for my fatherland and at the end it is my stupid brother who gets reward. I do not have power. He swallowed the late champi, giving him an access towards a fire control. Ah! I never have chance.

And yes! In the world, there are fruits allowing to get powers among which each is unique. Thousands of persons kill each other to get these fruits.

Luigi wanted to get one from it. He also dreamt to be the best héro of the world.

Luigi: I am going to try to get one from it!

The window was opened. Without hesitancy, he decided to leave by leaving a written message.

Luigi: It's about time for me to leave to the picking of a power! Yes!

This history has just begun! Ladies and gentlemens, here is LUIGI' S SHOW TIME!

 _ **Luigi' s Show Time: Act 1: Arch 1: LittleToad**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Luigi and his problems. Champi-star.**_

Luigi is in the garden of Peach. There was only in the surroundings Papi-Toad and the pupil.

Papi-Toad: You know my sonny, to get a power, it is necessary to have eaten a special fruit. His fruits are called: Champixstras!

His pupil: There are still fruits just like that?!

Papi-Toad: Of course! Ohh! A Kingdom keeps a fruit at present. It is precious and nobody has still eaten it!

His pupil: Oh! Impressive!

Luigi, who was hidden hereabouts, attentively listened. He was more filled with wonder than the pupil of Papi-Toad.

Luigi: Humm... Here is a means to get a champixtra! But, where is this kingdom?!

Papi-Toad: The kingdom of Toads, dear Luigi!

Luigi jumped. The old - man had pointed him out.

Luigi: How did you point me out?!

Papi-Toad: You are not discreet. Simply. You want to make what in the Kingdom of Toads? I listen to you.

Luigi: Oh well... I want simply... No! I do not want to say it you!

Papi-Toad: But let us see Luigi, you can say it to me.

Luigi: No!

Papi-Toad: Otherwise I can simply say to the princess Peach that you got away.

Luigi: No! I plead you. I simply want to get this fruit.

Papi-Toad: What?! You joke nevertheless!

Luigi: Please. I also want to be as Mario. Give me the site of this kingdom.

Papi-Toad: But you do not know the fruit! He is still mysterious.

Luigi: Please.

Papi-Toad: If you really want it. Then go to it! Get this fruit and become stronger and save the persons in distress thanks to this power. The one who eats a champixtra, cannot be a normal person! The Kingdom is east of the Kingdom of Daisy and its name is LittleToad. Are taken! Or you will risk a heavy trouble.

Luigi (by crying): Yes! I am grateful to you! Thank you infinitely.

Papi-Toad: Eh my boy! And if you gets this fruit, asks Toad of the kingdom to make to you it control.

Luigi: Yes! Goodbye! And if somebody asks you where I am, do not answer him.

Papi-Toad: Yes! I will make it.

Luigi leaves. He was under way towards this champixtra. Our héro is soon going to change. And perhaps, he will become the best héro of the world? Who knows.

Our adventurer was currently close to the Kingdom of Daisy. He had to become discreet. It was a coloured and nice kingdom with various landscapes: hills, cities and forests.

Luigi was close to the kingdom. Here is now in front of the door of LittleToad. The capital is fair in front of the eyes, luminous and the inhabitants of which are small mushrooms: toads.

At the time when he advances, he heard a person to shout extremely. A person who is surely going to interest him.

Toadette: A lot citizens of the Kingdom LittleToad! A rather particular fruit was found! No one connait the power of this food. However let us know each other no person worthy of getting her power. We will ensure protecting him, waiting for a person worthy of taking it!

(Murmuring) Luigi: Slim! It is not going to be easy.

Toadette: Then if he your likes! I ask you of...

Suddenly, an explosion has loan felt of the place of ToadLakeCity.

Toadette: But qui-est-ce?!

Bowser: I! The ultimate destructive of this world, Bowser! I am here to steal this fruit and to release its power. Guards! Catch this plague and give this champixtra me!

Koopas had taken in hostage Toadette. Everything the audience is under the impact even Luigi.

Bowser: Dear small mushrooms! You are going to see how I am going to savour this fruit! Bring him me!

Toadette: Not you are worthy of eating it! It is necessary that I!

Luigi, looking at the stage, starts to think and thinks to act.

Luigi: OK, old, you must show of what you are capable. He would be time to act and to show that there is also some Luigi!

Without thinking, our héro enters stage:

Luigi: Eh the fool of koopa! You want that I show you something incredible?! You are going deeply to regret it!

Without any hesitancy, he took hands of Toadette the fruit and ate it.

Bowser: No! You swelling! I am going to crush you!

Luigi: Taste is bitter!

Bowser: You dare to outbrave the grand master of the world. Without wanting to offend you, I ate tons of fruits to get powers and all that by eliminating their ancient possessors!

Luigi: You are going to say me that you killed innocent persons to get them so?!

Bowser: Exactly, and besides you are the fellow, you green moustache and your brother Mario!

Luigi: No! I cannot die here!

Bowser: Needed to think of it!

Toadette: Luigi! Run away you have no chance facing him! You dispatch you or are going to pass there!

Luigi is immobile and doesn't know what to make. Perhaps is it the end for him?

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Week 45 (chapter 2)**_


	3. Chapter 2

Toadette : Luigi ! Enfuis-toi tu n'as aucune chance face à lui ! Dépêches-toi ou tu vas y passer !

Luigi : Oh mais je n'ai aucune chance face à lui !

Toadette : Tu l'as provoqué espèce d'idiot ! Tu dois fuir ou tu vas perdre ta vie !

Bowser : Il n'y a aucune issue ! Et à ce que je vois, tu ne ressemble même pas à ton frère Mario. De toute façon, tu viens à peine de manger ce fruit, donc tu ne peut rien faire. Alors que moi, tu vois, cela fait 10 ans que je les maîtrise ! Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration ?! Regarde bien !

Bowser s'élance vers Luigi qui est cependant pétrifié. D'une main, il crée une boule de feu d'une taille gigantesque. S'il le lance, cette ville de LitlleToad sera détruite. Et ce koopa contrôlera ce royaume.

Bowser : Art 3 : Boule de feu suprême !

Toadette : Luigi ! Fait quelque chose ! S'il la lance sur toi, c'est fini de cette ville et des milliers de toads mourront ! Je t'en supplie, gars !

Luigi est dépressif et ne peut pas bouger, il semble qu'il ne peut rien faire. Pour lui, le seul moyen d'en échapper est de laisser LittleToad sous le contrôle de Bowser et de fuir.

Luigi : Réfléchis ! Tu veux devenir un héro ou pas ?! Que t'arrive t-il ?! Tu pourrais au moins agir ! Si seulement j'étais comme Mario !

Notre héro sombre dans le chaos. Il ne peut plus réfléchir et finit par s'évanouir. Dorénavant, on ne ressent aucun aura de Luigi.

Bowser : C'est pitoyable mon Luigi ! Bon, maintenant, va en Enfer !

Toadette : Non !

Bowser lança sa boule de feu sur Luigi et une explosion gigantesque apparaît dans la capitale de LittleToad.

Bowser : Toutes mes condoléances, Mario. Ha !

Toadette : Je ne suis pas morte ?! Comment se fait-il ?!

Bowser : Comment se fait-il ?! Quelqu'un a contré mon attaque ?! C'est impossible vu la taille de l'attaque !

Un toad : Regardez ! En haut de cette maison ! Il y a ...

Tout le monde posa son regard sur la maison que ce Toad avait désignée. Ils furent choqués par la lueur que ce notre héro Luigi dégageait.

Toadette : Oh non ! Vite ! Tout le monde, évacuez !

Bowser : Il est encore vivant ?! Ordure ! Comment oses-tu t'opposer au grand Master du Monde ?! Toadette ?! Il dégage un grand aura ! Et aussi il possède une sorte de manteau qui clignote de toutes les couleurs , comme un champ de force. Son regard est blanc et ses cheveux en l'air. Que lui arrive t-il ?!

Toadette n'ose même pas parler vu la grande menace qui se trouvait devant elle.

Toadette : Vous ne pouvez pas le battre ! C'est impossible vu qu'il est en RAGE MODE !

 _ **Luigi utilise une force anormale ?! La provocation de Bowser a éveillé son pouvoir ?**_

 _ **Bref, ladies and gentlemens , bienvenue dans le Luigi's Show Time !**_

* * *

 _ **Luigi's Show Time : Arc 1 : Acte 1 : LittleToad**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Menace du Rage Mode, retournement de situation !**_

* * *

Luigi (Rage Mode) : Bowser ! Je vais te faire manger le sol jusqu'à que tu en meurs ! Enfoiré !

Bowser : Bon, je n'ai pas le temps avec toi, j'ai du boulot ! A plus !

Luigi (Rage Mode ) : Toi, Enflure ?! Tu oses te barrer comme cela ?! Tu vas goûter au souffle suprême du dragon !

Bowser et Toadette : QUOI ?!

Luigi (Rage Mode) : Art interdit numéro 5 ! Coup fatal du dragon de feu !

Toadette : Vite ! Il faut fuir !

Trop tard, l'attaque s'écrasa sur le sol. Et les trois quart de la capitale est réduite en poussière. Seulement l'endroit où Bowser avait apparu a été épargné.

Toadette (à terre ) : Quelqu'un a limité les dégâts !

Toadette s'évanouit. Cet incident a été l'un des plus dangereux de ce jour. Par chance, les habitants ont été épargnés grâce à ce personnage mystérieux. Bowser s'est échappé. La nouvelle a fait le tour du monde. Même au Royaume Champi. Après avoir entendu cette nouvelle, la princesse Peach fut énervée. La colère était d'un niveau colossal. Mario, lui, partit à la recherche de Luigi, son frère, qui a causé cet accident.

Papi-Toad : Ma très chère ! Ne vous énervez pas comme ça ! Il ne l'a sûrement pas fait exprès !

Peach : Regardez bien ce qui se passe quand on fait des bêtises ! Maintenant le royaume LittleToad va mener une guerre contre nous. Et Bowser, ce sera lui le commandant de cette guerre !

Papi-Toad : Mais que fait Bowser dans cette histoire ?!

Peach : Bowser fait partit des grands Masters du monde. Quand il voit, un régime en faillite, il en prend le contrôle !

Papi-Toad : Ne vous inquiéter pas, Mario sera là pour nous couvrir.

Peach : Il est là le problème, Mario ne peut pas l'affronter. Bowser a été classé Master parce qu'il possède une grande puissance. Il a avalé des tonnes de champixtras pour y parvenir.

Papi-Toad : Pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur comment on peut annuler cette guerre !

Peach : Exactement, mais cela s'avère difficile. Sachant que Luigi est dans la nature, il peut encore utiliser le Rage Mode de l'étoile.

Papi-Toad : Il ne pourra pas.

Peach : Et pourquoi cela, Papi-Toad ?!

Papi-Toad : Selon les informations sur l'incident, il venait à peine de manger le champixtra. Or vous le savez vous-même, celui qui mange un fruit et que à peine il en devienne dépressif selon la situation, le pouvoir contrôle l'utilisateur. Et ainsi le problème est là. Le rage mode est un level qui est atteint après avoir maîtrisé toutes les phases. Si elles ne sont pas maîtrisées, alors la personne ne pourra pas manipuler ce mode. Luigi l'a utilisé sans aucune précaution.

Peach : C'est donc pour cela que Luigi a rasé la moitié de la ville.

Papi-Toad : Normalement, la capitale devait être rasée dans toute sa totalité. Il y a une personne qui s'est interposée au moment de l'attaque de Luigi. Une personne puissante à mon goût.

Peach : C'est vrai. Bon, j'en ai assez entendu. Vous pouvez me laisser maintenant.

Papi-Toad : À vos ordres, ma princesse.

Le vieil-homme quitta la salle. Son dialogue était terminé.

Papi-Toad : J'espère que tu t'occupes de lui, Marlow !

[-]

Marlow : Luigi ! Luigi ! Réveilles-toi bon sang !

Luigi était inconscient sur le lit située dans une petite maisonnette. Un vieil homme se situait devant lui. Un homme portant une cape noire, possédant des cheveux blancs et ainsi des lunettes. Peu après, Luigi commença à réagir.

Luigi : Euh...Où suis-je ?!

Marlow : Tu es chez moi, mon petit gars. Tu as foutu un grand bazar à ToadLakeCity.

Luigi : Quoi ?! On est pas à ToadLakeCity ?! Et toi t'es qui ?! Et que m'est-il arrivé ?!

Marlow : Calmes-toi jeune-homme, tu auras bientôt les réponses à tes questions. Prends donc une tasse de thé, si tu veux.

Nos deux personnages prennent le thé et ainsi commence la discussion :

Marlow : Je m'appelle Marlow, je suis le maître de l'aura de ces lieux. Comme tu le vois sans doute, nous ne sommes pas à ToadLakeCity. Nous nous situons pour le moment à l'ouest de LittleToad. Toi, tu es Luigi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as avalé l'étoile sans aucune permission et aussi sans précaution. Je vais pur l'instant te faire retenir, ici, dans ces lieux pour te faire connaître la base de ce pouvoir et ainsi vaincre Bowser.

Luigi : Quoi ?! Bowser ? Je n'ai pas envie de le provoquer encore !

Marlow : Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?! Bowser a le contrôle de la capitale en ce moment. Tu as détruit les trois quarts de la capitale de LittleToad. Le gouvernement est tombé sous les mains de Bowser.

Luigi : Vous pensez vraiment que j'allais vaincre Bowser comme ça ?! De un, j'ai mis le bordel, de deux j'ai quitté le Royaume Champi sans aucun ordre. Mais que vont penser les autres ?! Je suis certain que Mario me cherche !

Marlow : Et c'est pour cela que je vais t'entraîner ! Ordre de Papi-Toad !

Luigi : Vous connaissez Papi-Toad ?!

Marlow : On est ami et puis en ce moment on bosse sur une machiné révolutionnaire.

Luigi : C'était donc ça !

Marlow : Oui, bon maintenant je te laisse. Demain, on commencera les entraînements.

Luigi : Hé ! Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas expliqué ce qui m'était arrivé au moment où j'avais perdu connaissance.

Le visage de Marlow était devenu sombre. Ce qu'il allait prononcer était sans précédant.

Marlow : Tu sais, un utilisateur du champixtra a un régulateur d'aura dont le maximum est 100 %. Quand une personne devient apte à contrôler son pouvoir ou selon la situation du combat elle devient dépressive, elle déclenche un mode appelée " Rage Mode" qui dépasse la limite d'aura. La starpower qui est le fruit dont tu as avalé est invincible en Rage Mode.

Luigi : C'est impossible parce que...

Marlow : Non, toi tu es un cas car tu ne maîtrises rien du tout de la starpower et donc le Rage Mode ne peut pas durer plus de 5 minutes. Or, Bowser cherche à s'en emparer dans l'unique but de devenir invincible. Cette invincibilité lui sera très utile au moment où il aura déclenché une guerre au ROYAUME CHAMPI !

 _ **L'arc LittleToad entraîne Luigi vers le chaos total ?!**_

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Semaine 46 (chapitre 3)**_


	4. Chapter 2 (EN)

Toadette: Luigi! Get away you have no chance against him! Hurry up or you'll go there!

Luigi: Oh, but I have no chance against him!

Toadette: You provoked him, you idiot! You must flee or you will lose your life!

Bowser: There is no way out! And what I see, you do not even look like your brother Mario. Anyway, you've just been eating this fruit, so you can not do anything. While me, you see, it's been 10 years since I master them! Do you want me to give you a demonstration ?! Look well !

Bowser rushes to Luigi, who is petrified, however. With one hand, he creates a fireball of gigantic size. If he throws it, this town of LitlleToad will be destroyed. And this koopa will control this kingdom.

Bowser: Art 3: Supreme Fireball!

Toadette: Luigi! Do something ! If it launches on you, it is finished of this city and thousands of toads will die! I beg you, guys!

Luigi is depressed and can not move, it seems he can not do anything. For him, the only way to escape is to leave LittleToad under the control of Bowser and flee.

Luigi: Think about it! Do you want to become a hero or not? What happens to you ?! You could at least act! If only I was like Mario!

Our hero is dark in chaos. He can not think anymore and ends up fainting. From now on, no aura of Luigi is felt.

Bowser: It's pitiful my Luigi! Well, now, go to Hell!

Toadette: No!

Bowser threw his fireball at Luigi and a gigantic explosion appeared in LittleToad's capital.

Bowser: All my condolences, Mario. Ha!

Toadette: I'm not dead ?! How is it?

Bowser: How is it ?! Someone countered my attack ?! It's impossible considering the size of the attack!

A toad: Look! At the top of this house! There is ...

Everyone looked at the house that Toad had designated. They were shocked by the glow that our hero Luigi released.

Toadette: Oh no! Quick ! Everyone, evacuate!

Bowser: He's still alive ?! Ordure! How dare you oppose the Grand Master of the World ?! Toadette ?! He gives off a great aura! And also he has a kind of coat that flashes all colors, like a force field. His eyes are white and his hair in the air. What's happening to him ?!

Toadette does not even dare to speak because of the great threat in front of her.

Toadette: You can not beat him! It's impossible because he is in RAGE MODE!

 _ **Luigi uses abnormal strength ?! Bowser's provocation has awakened his power?**_

 _ **In short, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Luigi's Show Time!**_

* * *

 _ **Luigi's Show Time: Arc 1: Act 1: LittleToad**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Threat of Rage Mode, reversal of situation!**_

* * *

Luigi (Rage Mode): Bowser! I'll make you eat the ground until you die! Motherfucker !

Bowser: Well, I do not have time with you, I have a job! See you !

Luigi (Rage Mode): You, Swell ?! You dare to bar you like that ?! You will taste the supreme breath of the dragon!

Bowser and Toadette: WHAT?

Luigi (Rage Mode): Art forbidden number 5! Deadly blow of the fire dragon!

Toadette: Quick! We must flee!

Too late, the attack crashed to the ground. And three quarters of the capital is reduced to dust. Only the place where Bowser had appeared was spared.

Toadette (on the ground): Someone has limited the damage!

Toadette fainted. This incident was one of the most dangerous of this day. Luckily, the inhabitants were spared thanks to this mysterious character. Bowser escaped. The news has gone around the world. Even in the Champi Kingdom. After hearing this news, Princess Peach was pissed off. The anger was of a colossal level. Mario, meanwhile, went in search of Luigi, his brother, who caused this accident.

Papi-Toad: My dear! Do not get upset like this! He certainly did not do it on purpose!

Peach: Take a good look at what happens when we do nonsense! Now the LittleToad Kingdom is going to wage a war against us. And Bowser, he'll be the commander of this war!

Papi-Toad: But what does Bowser do in this story ?!

Peach: Bowser is part of the great Masters of the world. When he sees, a bankrupt regime, he takes control

Papi-Toad: Do not worry, Mario will be there to cover us

Peach: There is the problem, Mario can not face it. Bowser has been ranked Master because he has great power. He swallowed tons of champixtras to get there.

Papi-Toad: For now, let's focus on how we can cancel this war!

Peach: Exactly, but it's difficult. Knowing that Luigi is in the wild, he can still use the Star's Rage Mode.

Papi-Toad: He will not be able.

Peach: And why this, Papi-Toad ?!

Papi-Toad: According to information on the incident, he had just been eating the champixtra. But you know it yourself, the one who eats a fruit and that as soon as it becomes depressive according to the situation, the power controls the user. And so the problem is there. The mode rage is a level that is reached after having mastered all phases. If they are not mastered, then the person will not be able to manipulate this mode. Luigi used it without any precautions.

Peach: That's why Luigi razed half of the city.

Papi-Toad: Normally, the capital had to be razed in all its entirety. There was a person who interposed at the time of Luigi's attack. A powerful person for my taste.

Peach: That's right. Well, I've heard enough. You can leave me now.

Papi-Toad: At your service, my princess.

The old man left the room. His dialogue was over.

Papi-Toad: I hope you take care of him, Marlow!

[-]

Marlow: Luigi! Luigi! Wake up!

Luigi was unconscious on the bed in a small house. An old man stood in front of him. A man wearing a black cape, with white hair and glasses. Shortly after, Luigi began to react.

Luigi: Uh ... where am I ?!

Marlow: You're at my place, my little guy. You screwed up a big bazaar at ToadLakeCity.

Luigi: What ?! We are not at ToadLakeCity?! And you who are you ?! And what happened to me ?!

Marlow: Calm down young man, you'll soon have the answers to your questions. Take a cup of tea, if you want.

Our two characters have tea and so begins the discussion:

Marlow: My name is Marlow, I am the master of the aura of these places. As you probably see, we are not at ToadLakeCity. We are at the moment west of LittleToad. You are Luigi, are not you? You swallowed the star without any permission and also without precaution. I will for the moment make you remember here in these places to let you know the basis of this power and thus defeat Bowser.

Luigi: What ?! Bowser? I do not want to provoke him again!

Marlow: You still have not understood ?! Bowser has control of the capital right now. You destroyed three quarters of the capital of LittleToad. The government fell to Bowser.

Luigi: You really think I was going to defeat Bowser like this ?! From one, I put the brothel, of two I left the Champi Kingdom without any order. But what will others think? I'm sure Mario is looking for me!

Marlow: And that's why I'm going to train you! Order of Papi-Toad!

Luigi: Do you know Papi-Toad ?!

Marlow: We're friends and then we're working on a revolutionary machine.

Luigi: So that was it!

Marlow: Yes, good now I leave you. Tomorrow we will begin the training.

Luigi: Hey! Wait! You did not explain to me what had happened to me when I lost consciousness

Marlow's face had become dark. What he was going to say was unprecedented.

Marlow: You know, a champixtra user has an aura regulator, the maximum of which is 100%. When a person becomes fit to control his power or depending on the situation of the fight becomes depressed, it triggers a mode called "Rage Mode" that exceeds the aura limit. The starpower that is the fruit you have swallowed is invincible in Rage Mode.

Luigi: It's impossible because ...

Marlow: No, you are a case because you do not control anything of the starpower and therefore the Rage Mode can not last more than 5 minutes. But Bowser seeks to seize it for the sole purpose of becoming invincible. This invincibility will be very useful to him at the moment when he will have started a war in KINGDOM CHAMPI!

 _ **The LittleToad bow drives Luigi to total chaos ?!**_

* * *

 _ **To be continued ...**_

 _ **Week 46 (Chapter 3)**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Après les révélations...**_

Luigi : Vous allez me dire que c'est moi qui est déclenché cette guerre ?!

Marlow : Exactement, c'est dans ce but que je vais t'entraîner jusqu'au moment où Bowser débarquera encore une fois sur LittleToad. Pour l'instant viens avec moi.

Luigi : Vous allez m'emmener où ?

Marlow : En ville, il faut que je vois quelqu'un. Et surtout ne te fais pas remarquer, tu es l'ennemi numéro 1 de LittleToad.

Luigi : Si vous le voulez. Je ne peux pas fuir mon destin.

Luigi et Marlow sont maintenant en route vers la ville : Kyo. Pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, ils portaient une cape.

Pour l'instant, retrouvons Mario, le fameux héro du royaume Champi qui était parti à la recherche de son frère. Il était arrivé au Royaume de Sarasaland*.

* Royaume dirigé en ce moment par la mère de Daisy (la reine). Sa fille est la princesse Daisy.

Les gardes : Halte ! Qui est-tu ?!

Mario : Non mais ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?! Je suis Mario, un héro !

Les gardes : On est désolé ! A partir de maintenant, on ne laisse personne entrer dans ce royaume !

Mario : Pourquoi cela ?! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

Les gardes : Oui, mais, veuillez discutez de cela à notre chère reine, la Majesté Pink !

Mario : C'est exact ! Je vous pris de m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée.

Les gardes : Ce n'est rien ! C'est nous qu'on doit s'excuser !

Mario entre dans le palais de Sarasaland. La reine était assise sur ton trône. Elle n'était pas d'humeur.

Mario : Votre Majesté, je vous demande de m'écouter.

Pink : Et pourquoi cela ?! Ton fameux frère a causé de nombreux dommages à LittleToad. Maintenant ce n'est pas moi qui l'a dirige !

Mario : LittleToad fait partie de vos terres ?! Je ne le savais pas. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de cette conversation. Je vous prie de m'écouter. S'il vous plaît, retrouvez Luigi et lorsque vous l'aurez emprisonné, envoyez-le vers le Royaume Champi. C'est nous qu'on doit s'occuper de lui. Je vais vous le dire sans aucune hésitation. Mais si je suis son frère, Luigi goûtera le châtiment.

Pink : On dirait que tu es sérieux. Mais je ne pense pas que tu connaisses les intentions de Luigi. Je pense vraiment que l'attaque à LittleToad n'était pas planifié. Bowser était là et c'est lui la menace.

Mario : Vous allez me dire que c'est lui qu'on doit battre en premier ?!

Pink : Exactement, je ne dirai pas battre. Si on élimine Bowser, ses sbires vont attaquer. Et encore pire ce sont les autres Masters* qui vont attaquer.

* Masters : Ce sont 4 personnes les plus forts de l'univers de Mario. Bowser en fait parti.

Mario : Je vais trouver Luigi. Et si vraiment il devenu notre ennemi, je devrai l'éliminer.

* * *

 _ **Mario a vraiment l'intention de tuer Luigi ?! Mais où est l'amour fraternel ?!**_

 _ **Ladies and gentlemens, voici la suite du Luigi's Show Time !**_

 _ **Arc 1 : Acte 1 : LittleToad**_

 _ **Luigi's Show Time chapitre 3 : Mario et Luigi. Waluigi le voleur !**_

* * *

Pink: Calmes-toi, ne sois pas aussi excité ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bowser est la personne dont on doit s'en occuper.

Mario : Je suis d'accord ! Je file vers LittleToad, Luigi doit être là-bas ! Et dîtes à votre chère fille que je lui donne mon salut.

Pink : Daisy ?! Cette garce ! Elle est partie à LittleToad à la recherche de Luigi !

Mario : Quoi ?! C'est dangereux ! Vous comptez faire quoi dans cette situation ?!

Pink : J'ai envoyé une armée pour aller la chercher. Les gamins d'aujourd'hui ne manquent pas d'air.

Mario : J'y vais, c'est urgent, au revoir Majesté !

Pink : Vas-y ! Je ne veux plus entendre plus.

Mario s'en va. Il court à présent vers LittleToad. Daisy, elle, encore dans la nature à la recherche de Luigi. Notre héro et ainsi son maître Marlow, sont arrivés en ville. La ville était moins grande que ToadLakeCity.

Luigi : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Marlow : On voir quelqu'un que tu connais sûrement.

Luigi : Que je connais ?!

Marlow : Je parle bien sûr de ton double maléfique, Waluigi !

Luigi : Lui ?! Il est chiant ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'est pas en prison ?!

Marlow : Si, on va aller le voir en prison pour lui faire cracher le morceau au sujet d'un livre.

Luigi : Mais on risque d'être aperçus !

Marlow : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as devant toi un maître de l'aura.

Nos deux personnages sont maintenant devant la prison de Makabony. Les soldats laissent entrer Luigi et Marlow. Il passaient inaperçus. Arrivés devant la cellule de Waluigi, Luigi poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant Waluigi avec un bras en moins.

Luigi : Mais que t'es t-il arrivé ?!

Waluigi : Toi ! Enfoiré ! Tu as causé un accident qui a failli coûter ma vie ! Je te rappelle que j'ai aussi limiter l'impact de cette attaque à ToadLakeCity.

Luigi : Marlow, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que Waluigi était impliqué dans tout cela !

Marlow : Je t'ai dit les choses les plus importantes en premier. Après les choses qui ne m'importent peu...

Waluigi : J'étais en route vers le royaume des mers profondes : Mizunoawa . Et là, la route principale est déviée. Du coup j'ai dû passer par LittleToad pour revenir ainsi sur la Mainroad ! Et cela a été un échec à cause de toi ! Luigi !

Luigi : Et dis moi maintenant, pourquoi tu as été arrêté ?! Tu as encore commis un vol ?!

Waluigi : Exactement ! Tu sais, je ne changerais jamais. Voler, c'est la vie !

Marlow : Je reconnais que tu es en partie le sauveur de la capitale de ToadLakeCity. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi.

Waluigi : Besoin de moi ?! Et pourquoi faire ?!

Marlow : Tu m'aides à entraîner Luigi.

Waluigi : Luigi ?! Mais c'est un bon à rien ! Il n'arrive même à lâcher des boules d'aura !

Luigi : J'ai avalé un champixtra dont sa forme est une étoile.

Marlow : Il me faut un livre. Le livre des douze fruits préhistoriques. Ce livre me permettra d'en connaître plus sur cette sur cette étoile.

Waluigi : Oulala ! Cet ouvrage est ancien ! Je dois sûrement l'avoir dans ma bibliothèque secrète.

Marlow : Si cette étoile fait bien partie des douze fruits préhistoriques. Je pourrais alors lui faire maîtriser une sorte de pouvoir que seule ma famille connait.

Luigi : Ta famille ?!

Waluigi : Bon s'il vous voulez vraiment que je vous aide, alors, sortez moi de là !

Un soldat : Halte ! La discussion est terminé, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! Le prisonnier m'a l'air agité !

Luigi : Si vous le voulez !

Marlow ( en chuchotant) : Luigi ! Toi, fonce vers la sortie. Je vais faire sortir Waluigi d'ici !

Luigi : Sérieux ?! Vous allez l'aider ?!

Marlow : Ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera sur mes gardes !

Luigi quitte la prison et attend devant. L'heure de la sortie de Waluigi a sonnée.

Le soldat : Que fais-tu ! Hé ! Gardes ! Un vieillard a détruit la grille de la cellule de Waluigi !

Marlow : Cela ne sert à rien ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi !

Le soldat : Attaquez-le !

Marlow : Bandes de faibles ! Art 18 ! Brouillard extravagant !

Le soldat : Mince ! On ne voit rien du tout ! Vite ! Prévenez le poste principal !

Waluigi, Luigi et Marlow s'enfuient. Les soldats sont à leurs poursuite. Le seul moyen était la téléportation.

Marlow : Hé ! Wal ! Tu nous fait une téléportation !

Waluigi : C'est dur ! Attends j'essaye ! Je dois juste me concentrer !

Les trois personnages s'arrêtent mais les soldats étaient quand même derrière eux.

Waluigi : Art 50 : Trou de vert de l'espace-temps !

Notre héro à la casquette violette agite ses mains de manière à ce qu'il y est un rond violet.

Marlow : C'est trop petit ! Luigi, toi, vas-y en premier !

Luigi : Ok !

Marlow : Il ne reste plus que nous deux ! Waluigi, utilise plus d'aura !

Waluigi : C'est d'accord ! Augmentation de l'aura !

Waluigi dégageait un aura très puissant et ainsi, le trou de vert était plus grand !

Marlow : Vite ! Il y a deux soldats devant nous !

Les deux personnages avaient réussi à entrer dans le trou de vert. Un soldat de la prison a failli y entrer. Mais heureusement, il a été expulsé très très loin.

Le chef de la brigade des soldats avait vu l'action et entrait dans une colère très profonde.

Le chef : Vous ne payez rien pour attendre, criminels ! Je vous mettrai en prison coûte que coûte ! Et toi Luigi, tu retourneras au Royaume Champi et tu verras le visage de Mario et de la princesse Peach et ainsi de tout les citoyens du monde !

Cependant une femme avec des cheveux marrons et des yeux bleus se tenait derrière eux. Elle portait une cape et une capuche pour ne pas se faire reconnaître.

Daisy : Mais dans quel embarras tu t'es entraîné, mon Luigi ?!

 _ **Un évadé de prison et une princesse dans l'air !**_

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Semaine 47 (chapitre 4)**_


End file.
